


(Working title)

by BelgiumShady, TheFandomIdjit, TheRainbowDork



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Moana (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgiumShady/pseuds/BelgiumShady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowDork/pseuds/TheRainbowDork
Summary: It has been three whole years since Maui and Moana have seen and or spoken to each other. What's gonna happen when Maui decides to come see her?





	(Working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hey guys this is my very first fic for Maui and Moana and I would like to thank the people who helped me create and encourage me to help create this work of mine,so thank you guys so much, I dont think I would have gotten much of anywhere without you both at my side.

It had been three years since Maui had seen the young woman, he was flying toward Motunui in anticipation. Little did he know that Moana was thinking about him as the years went by and couldn't help but fantasize about him from the memories of the voyage, his silky hair, rippling muscles...voice that could make her heart melt..those kind eyes...bright but egocentric smile...“Moana what is wrong with you...you have to think about life as a chief now…” she sat on the sand on the beach and all of the sudden saw a silhouette of a hawk in the distance. “Oh..my...gods…” 

Just then the hawk got close and shifted into a human form she could recognize anywhere. It was indeed the man she just had on her mind. “Maui!? I can't believe you’re here!!” She went to him and felt the urge to hug him and this made him smirk but pick her up and hug her back. “It's good to see ya curly..” he held the hug for a few moments then put her down. “Look at you all grown up..!” He smirked and eyed her a bit. She indeed looked more grown up to him, beautiful even… Her hair was still just as long, her shoulders a little more prominent, and her body more curvaceous and...and….just wow to him. 

Moana smiled. He was still like she remembered him being. “And you haven't changed a bit Demigod..I mean that in a good way..” she smiled.  
He showed his smile with that tooth gap she came to love so much. “Moana...I think we should go on another sailing adventure together…” he smirked. 

“Really..? Cuz maybe I think it sounds kinda nice...I almost missed sailing with you Maui..” she shuffled her toe in the sand nervously then realized she's gonna get a comment out of that big goof. “Of course you did! I'm Maui!” He smirked and this caused a glare and almost a tint of pink to her cheeks. He didn't notice this as he was flexing those muscles of his. She went off to get some things for their voyage and picked the same canoe they took all those years ago. She made sure Hei-Hei didn't bored this time. She then went to her parents Fale to let them know she was gonna be gone for some time with Maui since he came back to see her. They almost objected but they remembered she was very smart and independent. She came back and Maui was out in space in his mind and fantasized how amazing this new voyage might be. Soon,everything was packed into the canoe of theirs and they checked the storage to make sure Hei-Hei was not there this time,because that precedent from the last voyage they had,Hei-Hei somehow slipped his skinny chicken ass in the boat, and now, they were all ready to go,Maui had a plan in his head to show her the most beautiful but uninhabited island he had found from the last three years. He had hoped they would explore it and maybe...just maybe...they could spend some time together just the two of them,get to know her more. They then set sail out into the ocean and Moana was standing by the sail as she looked out into the ocean and Maui was standing at one end of the boat, just smiling, happy that they were out in the ocean again. 

“Hey Curly, during the adventure..I have a surprise island to show you...but were gonna go do that later.” he nodded his head to her. “Awww Maui do we really have to wait..?” Maui only chuckled, there was the feisty girl he remembered and he smirked. “YES” He spoke teasingly yet demanding, and the young woman only sighed. “Fine...have it your way…” with this he thought to himself, ‘Curly...I promise it’s gonna be worth the wait...because I am Maui dammit…’

Soon the evening sky hit like a curtain falling over a window and they had to find a place to stay for the night. Maui spotted an island not too far away but he was not sure if it would be safe, but one thing is for sure, he would save her from a beast if he had to, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. “Curly..let’s head for that near island over there...It may or may not be kind of risky but..I got your back...plus this demigod needs more food..!” he bellowed. This caused an eye roll from our cheiftess. “Maui you're going to turn into food I swear.” This caused a smirk and muscle flex from Maui. “Well yeah Curly, because I am so delicious!!” 

At this point Moana would not be surprised if her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she ignored that little egotistical remark of his as he looked at her for a possible reaction. After that he turned his head with a small Maui pout. Was he starting to care about what she thought of him….? He was trying to deny that to himself right now. Now after about 2 hours they made it to the island they were gonna spend the night in,they arrived on it and Maui warned her that they needed to try to be very quiet as to not wake the sleeping big cats of the jungle in that island.  
Maui went off to hunt and pick fruit for them to feast on for an evening supper, meanwhile Moana made them leafy beds to lay on in the sand,one for her and one for Maui, she would not share a leaf pad with him since they were only just good friends. Along with all of that she started a fire for them to cook the meat on and warm up, after all for now there was no other way for them to warm up but fire, she blushed red thinking about the other option. She shook it from her mind. 

After awhile of waiting Maui came back with it all and put down the fruit and the hunted boar. “Wow Curly, you did good with the set up.” His eyes were wide and then after that he blinked it out and then sat by the fire and put the meat on the steak to begin cooking it. She sat down across from the demigod as she watched the meat getting cooked and nibbled on some fruit.

Unfortunately….one of the big cats woke up to the smell of cooking wild boar. One of the big cats, a leopard, walked out of the jungle to see where the smell was coming from and reached their campsite, when Maui saw this he immediately grabbed his hook and shouted.. ”GIANT LEOPARD!!” leaving Moana kind of scared but just watching. He was a bigger but more muscular leopard with big fangs and a tan-ish leopard pattern coat along with a white underside. He held his ears back in a snarl and a growl, and looked about ready to pounce on the other leopard. “GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD..!!” He roared, and this made the other leopard want to challenge him and he jumped at Maui and tried to kill him,Maui just gave it all he had and started fighting with the leopard. “Go Maui go!!!” Moana cheered him on happily. This indeed gave Maui the boost he needed to send the leopard running. “AND TELL THEM TO STAY AWAY!!!” he roared after the challenger. “Way to go Maui! You sent him running!!” Maui transformed back into a human and panted, also smiling. “Well...no one messes..with Maui…”  
After that they sat down to eat their supper and moana spoke up. “I um...I almost forgot to thank you for keeping us safe...so yea..thank you.” Maui then smirked. “Your welcome…” Moana chuckled and kept eating her food and Maui himself had eaten lot of the boar unlike Moana who got full very quickly. With a full stomach, He sat back in satisfaction licking his sausage like fingers. As soon as supper had ended, Moana was tired and had laid down on her leaf mat to try and get to sleep. Maui however,just laid down,his intent was not to sleep and he did not. 

Before both of them knew it, it was now morning and Moana was still asleep,he sat up and looked at her,she was still asleep,and curled up like a cat,smiling as if having good dreams. This kind of made his heart feel lighter at the sight before him and he stared for a few minutes before shaking it off and getting to the goal at hand. “Curly! Wake up sleepy head! Its time to get going..!” He shouted lightly in her direction and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up,yawning. “Aaaah….morning already..?” She looked at him. “Yea! And if you don't get up now were gonna be burning daylight you dumb ass!” He laughed then felt a hit from the oar. “Ow..! really Curly…?” She chuckled and got some foods into the boat and got on,he followed after her and they were now on their way to sail again for the next few days.


End file.
